A Million Little Drabbles
by xXHaruXiaOTPXx
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles based on various prompts. Fandoms covered so far: Harry Potter, Naruto, Avatar the Last Airbender...
1. In Situ

Prompt: Contrast

Word Count: 100

Fandom: Harry Potter Series

Title: In Situ

* * *

"I'm scared. "

"Don't worry, Gin. You're going to be fine. "

"No, I'm not."

"You're safe here."

"I want to go home. Please! Take me home." The thin red-head weakly squeezed her husband's hand.

"Everything will be okay."

"Harry, please!" She was begging him.

"Our world didn't even give us hope. We've been given a chance to fight here. "

"Ginerva Potter, I'm Nurse Angela." She placed a cup in Ginny's hand.

Tears stung her eyes.

"That's the contrast. Please drink it so we can begin the test."

"We can beat this!" Harry laced his fingers with her bruised ones.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	2. Bored Games are for Rainy Days

Prompt: Probe

Word Count: 101

Fandom: Naruto

Title: Bored Games are for Rainy Days

* * *

"It says 'Take an additional turn.' Alright! Sakura-chan, is there a 'j'?"

"No. Yamato, I want to guess Naruto's word. 'Ramen'."

Naruto frowned.

"That's another 140 points for Sakura." Yamato tallied the score.

"I hate this stupid game."

"Naruto, not being good at something is a poor reason for hate."

"Let's play something else." Sakura was bored.

"Sakura, you and Sai still..."

"His word is 'penis'."

Yamato frowned.

"Sakura-chan what's your word?"

"Probe."

"You can't use the game's name!"

She rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, Naruto. There's no such rule. Sakura, you now have 725 points. Prepare for round four!"

Naruto groaned.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.


	3. Childhood Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA

Author's note: I was going through some old computer files. I came across some drabbles that I had written for a very very old 100 drabbles challenge on LJ. Man, this was back before season one was airing.

* * *

When Zuko was little it was his dream to be a sailor. Traveling to the far reaches of the ocean, meeting exotic cultures, fighting vicious pirate, and proclaiming the world of the Fire Nation; sailing had so many appealing qualities. He would spend hours day dreaming of a future as a sailor. The adventures! The thrills! The freedom! Oh, how he desperately wanted to be a sailor.

Now zuko abhors sailing. And if asked he would deny any foolish childhood hopes to be a sailor. For to him, sailing is a shameful job and not an honorable duty.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	4. Confession

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA

* * *

Truth be told Fire Lord Ozai was afraid of his son. You see, Ozai liked to keep people he could manipulate around him. Not only did it solidify his ability to maintain ultimate power, but it also gave him a buzz. The feelings he got when he molded a soul into a half-life was pure ecstasy. That's why he especially liked to keep Azula close. He loved the pleasure her slow transformation into a drone came him.

But Zuko was different. Whether or not he was intelligent, gifted, or had honor made no difference. It was the fact that he couldn't be molded that made him dangerous. He couldn't be manipulated like the others.

He had to be sent away.

He had to be destroyed.

* * *

:)


	5. Culture

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA

* * *

You're supposed to respect culture. You're supposed to defend culture at all costs. You're supposed to devote all your time to culture. And most importantly, you're supposed to follow culture for eternity. After all, culture is what life is all about.

Ever since he was young Aang was taught all these values. But right now, he just wished Gyatso would cease his chatter on the matter. Right now, he wished Gyatso would hold his hand.

* * *

Author's note: Why Aang needs comfort is up to interpretation.


	6. Regrets

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA

* * *

If there was one thing Sokka regretted it was listening to Aang's suggestion of juggling. If he had just ignored Aang's persistence and puppy dog eyes he wouldn't be in this bind right now. Sure it was really only bad luck that he bumped into the contortionist, but Aang and Katara should've realized that circuses were off limits. Look what happened at the festival! And they're supposedly the smart ones…

_Well no use in complaining. Right now I have to concentrate on staying alive._

He frowned, causing said contortionist to snuggle deeper into his embrace.

* * *

Little Sokka x Ty Lee love. 3


	7. The Morning After

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA

* * *

"Ugh." Sokka quickly shielded his eyes from the blinding light.

"Why is there so much pain?" A wave of nausea overcame his frame. It was quickly followed by a shot of pain that pierced his abdomen.

"Ahhh." Sokka curled into the fetal position, trying to block out the pain.

"I hope you're satisfied with yourself." His sister's voice exploded in his head. "You know you deserve this after the pig you made of yourself last night."

"I'm never going to eat fried pork again. Ugh."

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	8. Traditions

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA.

* * *

She stands out, plain and simple.

Though he clothing is similarly styled to the others and she carries the same physical features, she still sticks out like a sore thumb.

Many attest this uniqueness to the difference in gender. Everyone else is male and she is the singular female. She exists in a profession that bars women. She herself is essentially taboo. But it is not her gender that clashes with the rest.

It is the Southern Water Tribe fierceness within her that makes her different. Like her diminished tribe she refuses to give up. She refuses to accept the fact that she is insignificant and powerless. She is resolute and fights to the death.

When Katara stands before Master Pakku in the line of students, she stands head and shoulders above the rest. It is not because she is a girl. It because she upholds justice and not traditions.

* * *

:)


	9. Pairing Discovery

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA

* * *

"Hey Zuko!"

"…"

"Hey Zuko!"

"…"

"Hey Zuko!"

"…"

"Hey Zuko!"

"…"

"Hey Zuko!"

"WHAT! Can't you see that I'm busy meditating? And shouldn't you be practicing those exercises I gave you?" Zuko was pissed. Really pissed.

"I already finished those. I need the advanced moves now."

"No, you need to practice and perfect." Aang's whiny voice was giving him a headache.

"Well that's not the point…"

"Of course it is!"

"No. The point is that I have something for you?"

"What, a new move to knock me off my feet?" Zuko couldn't be more sarcastic.

Aang leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He was so stunned he fell off the boulder he was sitting on. He scrambled to his feet, fists inflamed, and glared at Aang.

"That's from Katara for returning her necklace."

"FUCK OFF!" Zuko screamed and sent a burst of flame Aang's way.

Aang just ran away grinning, leaving a blushing Zuko behind.

* * *

;)


	10. Insomnia

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA.

* * *

Of the entire group Sokka is the heaviest sleep. He's the type who can fall asleep anywhere and at any given time.

He himself loves to sleep. Every day he does his best to sleep in, but his plans are always foiled. He likes to use the excuse that he's a growing boy and he needs his rest so that he can grow big and strong. His comrades, particularly his sister, usually respond by dragging him out of his sleeping bag while explaining to him that he doesn't do anything during the day that requires excessive sleep.

This usual routine has become more like a distant memory. For Sokka has been sleeping very little these past few weeks. Instead of snoring and enjoying the blissful wonders of dreamland, he lies wide awake glaring at his sister's back. After all, it was really all her fault. He never wanted to get mixed up with the Fire Nation. Surely it was he who wanted to form cordial relations with their arch enemy and his female companions.

_Cordial my ass. Instead of watching out for surprise attacks I now have to watch out for molestation._

* * *

Another little Sokka x Ty Lee moment. :)


End file.
